Obsessed
by Pink-poring10
Summary: The worst things in life come to us randomly...and morbidly, like Yoh and Anna's. [YohxAnna]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own SK!

Enjoy and tell me watcha think!

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

* * *

"Don't forget to buy the medicines i listed down.." YOh nodded grimly across the German doctor.

"And the hours I jotted down for intake." He nodded again.

"Change the bandages once in a while."

"Hai.." The boy managed to squeek out his reply.

"And the proper diet I instructed as well." The doctor sighed, picked himself up and motioned to the door.

"See you in w while. Take care, Yoh-kun" And he left, leaving the poor boy staring at the list of to-do's in his hands. He was thankful, very thankful to have known the doctor. Whatever crazy and derranged thoughts might enter his mind, Faust was still as good as his trustworthy friend. A thought popped into his head, oh yes, he had responsibilities to do. Yes, quite true, Infact he didn't know where to start. If he can remember quite correctly, it was Anna who gave him more than enough responsibilites. But the worst fact is, she HAD to be his responsibility right now. Not that Yoh hated being responsible of her, he hated it because he didn't know what to do, or where to start.

'I know, Faust had told me everything..' But he couldn't be so sure about that, he hadn't memorized all of them.

He sighed, "This is my fault.."

It was Sunday. Oh Sunday, he grimmaced, grocery day. Surprisingly, she agreed to acompany him after he dared enough to ask her. "Grocery day shouldn't be limmited only to me!" He thought while his fiancé payed, which left him carrying two full bags of grocery. Finally they got out from the stuffy atmosphere of the shop, and started to cross the painfully long road. And it happened so fast, he remembered it clearly.

"Hey, Anna! look, it a new bob poster!" He beamed at window that flashed the poster, stopping in the middle of the road. The girl turned around and scolded him, and flared even more when he dropped the groceries and ran towards her. Unfortunatley,the car hit her first, then he flinched, given a full view of the scene. It took him a few seconds to fully register everything,and finally he rushed beside her fallen body. He was shocked, and evidently afraid. You could see it through his eyes, once a dazed look completely replced by it, by fear.

"Hey, i'm sorry kid! i'll give you a ride to-"

"Just take us home." He spat out, still staring at her.

"look, it would be better if-"

"Just take us home!" He sreamed at the man.

He had given the man directions, and used his phone to call Faust. He would be arriving in the Onsen right away, but that would'nt ease him enough. He wanted to shake and scream at her enough that she could magically wake up and slap him. But no, he grabbed the sides of his head and squeezed.

That had been 4 long hours, And he had been restless since. Thanfully, Faust announced that her condition was stable, he whimpered and cooled down, everyone was relieved. Yes, Everyone was amazingly present, and supportive. The gang dispersed later on, having mentioned about something in the kitchen, leaving Yoh and Faust in her room.

Three days passed, and soon it grew to a week, he had never been more worried in his life. Yoh had dragged his futon in her room, He decided it would be necesary to have a lookout. His friends told him they would help, he replied with a smile, and told them she was his responsibility, and it would begood enough for them to stick around and run errands. Beside Him, lay a table with newly bought medicines, bandages, water, towels and magazines. The room was amazingly clean, there was an addition of some of his stuffon the shelves and walls, and a bob love album played over and over.

And on the 8th day, he never thought he'd be bored listening to Bob love songs and reading comics, or just staring at the ceiling doing nothing. He never knew that he'd miss her so much when she's away.

TBC

* * *

Tell me! pls. review! 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

Rain started to fall that afternoon, and everyone was in the onsen doing almost nothing. Tamao and Horo ocuppied the kitchen, both Ren and Pilica were in the living room with Faust and his wife, Redseb played tag with his sister along the halls, and Yoh's upstairs where he should be. It had been quite the same, for the whole week,where the spirits wandered around the house, popping and ramming into someone now and then. 

For Yoh, it had been the same painful week, he didn't feel like himself. So with nothing to do, he decided to the change covers, which looked terribly wrinkled and worn. Yoh moved himself out of Anna's room and headed towards the laundry, where he gathered newly washed covers by Tamao.

He reluctantly placed his hands on her shoulders, thinking if he should lift her, but he did anyway, gently with a grip too tight (she might fall). Just as he moved her out of the futon, She groaned and squirmed under him. Her eyes opened and glared at him, but he was unable to read it.

"Anna! Anna, hey! calm down, it's me!" He tried, but it didn't work, she continuously thrashed under him,as he was trying to push her down.

"Aghh..Someone help! Faust!" Then she screamed, and thrashed even more, so Yoh forced himself above her, earning a kick in the stomach.

"Ooofff"

Faust slammed the door open, "Try to hold her a little longer!" He said while darting past them and to the table with syringes, He found one of them sitting on the corner of the table, and quickly readied the needle for use. Eventually, Yoh was able to pin her down fully, which allowed Faust to inject a small ammount of medicine into her body. Then slowly, she weakened her resitance, with her pupils dilated, she breathed heavily and tilted her head upwards, Yoh removed his grip on her.

"Oh GOd," He breathed, "I thought you'd never wake up...Anna?" He moved to touch her, but she pulled herself away from him, her face showing a hint of disgust.

"Wait, Anna! it's me!" He moved closer, she gave a slight moan.

"No, Yoh-kun, it might be painful if you touch her right now." Faust explained.

He looked at her with pity, she was still breathing heavily, beads of sweat clung to her pale face. Then she turned to him, and croaked a tiny word with great effort.

"WAH.." SHe gasped and grabbed his shirt, and he leaned closer. "WAHHT.." She repeated, trying to lift her head clearly with effort, but Faust placed a palm on her forehead and pushed it down on the pillow gently.

"What?" He asked her gently.

Her eyes glared, as if scolding the both of them. "WAHHTR.." She breathed.

"What?" Faust repeated, honestly, he wasn't good at this.

"WAHHTRR.." It broke out of the whisper this time, and YOh heard it clearly.

"WATER!" He yelled and swiftly stood up. "She needs water!" He stated, she glared 'Duh..'.

He dashed out of the room, and returned seconds later with a cold drink. Faust had already inclined her head with a pillow, so Yoh gave her the drink, but she shook her head.

"Maybe tap water would do.." Faust adviced.

Once again, he headed to the kitchen to fetch her needs, and returned to her room panting. This time, she took the water hungrily, and finished it with one go.

"All better now, 'naa-chan?" She didnt reply, instead closed her eyes and frowned, which made Yoh and Faust frown in unison. Then she cracked one eye to Yoh, and spoke,

"I'm hungry..." Her voice still raspy "Feed me, Yoh..." She grinned, and it shocked him.

"H-hai!" He quickly replied and got up, heading to the kitchen.

0000000000000000000000000000

"Ano..Yoh-kun?" Faust started, as he was watching the boy hastily cooking food.

"Hmm?" He replied, it seemed that Yoh really wasn't paying attention to him, but oh well, let's give it a try.

"Those medicines I asked you to buy for Anna-san..."

"hmm...?"

"They are mostly painkillers, which are...highly addictive.." 'This will never work..'

"uh-huh.." he nodded while tasting the soup.

"One of them, called morphine, that's what you should be careful about."

"Sure thing, Faust!" Yoh grinned at the doctor, who was preparing to leave with his wife.

"Take care!" And he bid Yoh goodbye, who was still busy with his soup for Anna. It was late afternoon when the couple left, and the rain started to thin down into a drizzle, Yoh was still at the kitchen. He had been studying the same recipe for the past few minutes, when a sudden crash came from Anna'a room, so he quickly fled to her, a dozen scenarios of 'what if's' flew through his mind. After sliding the door to her room with less effort, he saw her out of bed, and a hand stretched towards the broken bottle and scattered medicine.

"Anna!"

He plopped down beside her and grabbed her hand before she could clumsily reach for the pink pills, then he placed them on her stomach, and started to clean the mess.

She giggled, and his eyes widened. Never in his life had he heard Anna giggle. Then she reached out for the pills, but he would grab her hands firmly, and set them back on her stomach. She would frown, and beg.

"Just a little bit? please?" She held on to him, but he sat there like a goof, never had she begged from him, he thought. But he shoved them away, as she was crawling towards the fallen pills with great effort. He quickly grabbed her shoulders and yanked her against him, and she gave out a small 'oof', grimaced, and started to squirm atop him.

"Anna, it's okay, I'm sorry..." He rubbed her arms, recalling what Faust had said earlier, and automatically she relaxed on him, her head buried on his chest.

"It's okay...go back to sleep, 'naa-chan" He whispered on her ear, but she shook her head against his chest.

"Why not?" He asked.

"'cause it hurts..." She said, still clinging on him.

"Oh, oh no..it's okay" He grinned at her. "Here, let's sleep together." Yoh said, as he fit himself on the bed with her. She quickly drifted off to sleep while she snuggled up to him, the shot Faust had given took over her again.

* * *

Well tell me what you think, so drop a note! i'm gonna be updating save our souls soon! 


End file.
